raesasagafandomcom-20200213-history
The Alabaster Desert
History Ancient Times The Alabaster Desert itself is a mystery. It changes beings that dwell here for an extended time. Winter Court eladrin became drow within a few generations of arriving here. Tannan humans, dwelling on the edge of the desert, built the first stone monuments and the first dynastic empire. The shardminds arrived in the southern reaches of the desert as ruby and quartz hued. After a few decades, they appear bone-white. Pre Imperial Era The drow lived here in their great pyramid-cities, trading with the remnants of the Tannan Empire on the desert’s edge. The drow also had periodic contact with eladrin from the Bright Lands. Imperial Times The Antakkan humans reached the Great Desert as traders first. It was only later, once the Empire began assimilating its neighbors that the desert dwellers were forced to pay tribute to Imperikka, and their leaders to swear allegiance to the Emperor. Post Imperium The drow escaped the brunt of the Invasion, as they magically vaulted their cities to the skies. While many demons can fly, it was simply easier for them to attack the ground-based peoples. The shardmind tribes became more aggressive at this time, seeing all beings unlike themselves as demons, and hunting them accordingly. The Tannan humans were, for the most part, wholly absorbed into the Empire by the time of its fall, with much of their culture and traditions being lost. Present The Alabaster Desert is mostly known for the tribes of white shardminds that roam the region. They see all outsiders as invaders, and treat them with hostility. Psionic adventurers have had some luck establishing peaceful communication, but only so far as being told to leave before being attacked outright. The drow pyramid-cities still float high above, and they too shun outside contact. Ecology The largest desert on Dulnaeria, the Alabaster sits in a depression between the Dragonclaw and Gianthome mountain ranges. Composed mostly of coarse sand, with basalt rock outcroppings, the desert is scoured by fierce winds that bring new sands as they erode the Gianthome. Daytime temperatures soar into well above humanoid tolerance levels, and exposed beings can die within a day or so. At night, it plummets to just above freezing. To the unfamiliar eye, the desert appears as a featureless expanse of relentless sand. Those who dwell here are able to discern between the different dune types, drum sand, and many other hazards. They know where to find food, shelter, and even water. Resources The desert itself offers little to entice trade or prospectors. While the surrounding mountain ranges certainly have great mineral wealth, it is easier to access them from the other side. Rumors persist of buried treasure, such as dragon hoards, fallen drow outposts, and Tannan ruins. Monstrous Threats Brown and brass dragons sometimes have lairs here. Landsharks and bulettes are the other top predators. The shardminds are the biggest threat to any traveler, and are widely feared for their silent ambushes. Other Threats The land itself is the greatest obstacle to survival here. Scarce food and water, scorching temperatures, relentless wind and frequent sandstorms, and a paucity of shelter make the Alabaster the place most hostile to life on Dulnaeria.